NaruGravi crossover
by Ayumu smile
Summary: Suguru is actually a ninja master and Naruto and the gang are sent to retrieve him. Yaoi. SasuNaru, NejiGaara, ShikaKiba, ocHina, HiroSugu, EiriShu, TatsRyu and other.


Discalimers: Don't own gravitation and Naruto!

A/N: Yaoi... Yeah... do it because the plot suddenly come to me.

A blond hair boy was jumping from one tree to another in matter of split second. Five pair of footsteps was clearly heard behind him. The blond suddenly stopped and turned his head to face his friends who stopped as well. His blue eyes were clearly tired.

"Let's stop Neji, please… I'm hungry and tired; we kept on moving without stopping at all." The blond complained and his shoulders slumped. The others stopped and looked at each other and the one with long hair whose name is Neji a.k.a the leaders of the group finally nodded his head.

"Naruto is right. We did better rest for a while so when enemy attack we will be ready for it." Neji command and the others obliged.

They rest at the spot below a nearby tree. Naruto fell asleep as soon as his head touch the ground. A handsome boy called Sasuke went to his lover side which is Naruto and put Naruto head on his lap. He smiled slightly but he was careful so as not to let the others notice. Two boys called Shikamaru and Kiba went to other place doing their things since they were also a lover. Neji just sighed at his friends antics and he was also sad that his boyfriend Gaara was not with him that day. Hinata just smile and walked over to a nearby tree, thinking of her boyfriend, Kilua before sleeping.

; At NG Production studio-

Green hair fell over brown eyes and successfully covering them from view. Fujisaki Suguru was practicing his part on the synthesizer for their new song. He was tired but determined to finish practicing it that day until it sound perfect or hopefully almost perfect. Strong arms wrapped themselves around Suguru's waist and Suguru immediately tensed. Red tresses fell over his shoulders and Suguru relaxed immediately recognizing the owners of those hands. He closed his eyes and treasures the feeling of being in the arms of his loves.

"Suguru lets go home and continue practicing tomorrow. You also have homework to finish right. You need to sleep early and go to your school tomorrow as well." Hiro whispered to Suguru's right ear making Suguru moaned at the feeling. Hiro smiled at the sound.

"Yeah, we really should Hiro." Suguru answered. He suddenly started to feel the tiredness he's trying to hold back earlier.

They both walked out of their recording room and Hiro went to send Suguru to his apartment. When Hiro was out of sight Suguru sighed. He looked at the head protector he received when he was ten. It has the symbol of a spiral and a horn on it's left. It was the symbol of the hidden Konoha village. He had retired being a ninja when he was twelve years old he wanted to live a normal life after he found out about his cousin, Tohma and went to live with him. He just shook his head and went to his bed. The picture he took with Hiro was sitting at the table next to his bed.

The next morning, Suguru woke up early as usual and went to take his bath. After he finished his bath, he walked out with a towel wrapped around his waist and another smaller towel on his neck; after being used to dry his hair. He heard a gentle knocking on his door and proceeded to open it to show a sexy Hiro in leather jacket and tight pants as usual. He blushed at the scene and tried to think another which ends up making him wanted to throw up; the image happened to be a naked k, Eww. He didn't notice he was making a disgusted face not only mentally but also physically.

…..…. In the wood with Naruto gang…

Naruto woke up to find his head on the lap of his irresistible, attractive, cold hearted (which he know is not true because Sasu always smile at him), kind and definitely dead-on handsome boyfriend, Sasuke. He looked at his surrounding and found that the rest of his teammate was also asleep.

He remembers his mission and stood up and yelled suddenly successfully causing the rest of his teammate to jerk into consciousness.

"What's wrong Naruto is it an enemy attack?" Neji asked as he and the rest went to their battle stand.

"We…"

"Huh,"

"We are late for breakfast!" And with that answered, Naruto got beaten and end up having a bruised lip and cheek and broken nose.

"Idiot…" Sasuke remarked coolly.

They all started their trip to the city again after filling Naruto's stomach with food. Hinata stopped suddenly and alert he others they had reached their destination. High building lay beside each other and a lot of cars passed by them. Naruto thought they were magic vehicle though Sasuke started explaining to him that 'car' is used in the city as the means of travelling because there is little to no ninja in the city.

Neji proceeded to search for the ninja master that are said to be really young and talented. He pulled out a picture of boy about 10 years old, who has green coloured hair and big brown eyes. The boy stucked out his tongue in the naughty-but-cool-way, and at the bottom of the picture was written the words Fujisaki Suguru, 10 years old, Ninja that had said to be retired. The Hokage had said that this boy is needed for their next mission that is really dangerous then their other missions.

They all divided themselves into two groups, each with their lovers and those that didn't have their lovers with them that time with other that are left out.

'Naruto and Sasuke'

"Sasu-teme, where do you think this-so-called-ninja master is huh?" Naruto asked clearly jealous that somebody younger than him called be much better.

Sasuke smiled at his lover's jealousy. "Yeah where is he? With that look I'm sure he's a lot cuter now?" Sasuke taunted and as he expected Naruto goes into a tantrum and started throwing shuriken around and people are running.

A/N: R n R for next chapter!


End file.
